


养花入门

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 校园AU，未成年，性冷淡攻，失格的黄文





	1. Chapter 1

吉尔菲艾斯正在解一道数学题，他今天放学要去莱因哈特家玩，他可不想两个人只是闷在房间里写作业。眼看能够准确代入的公式就要呼之欲出，吉尔菲艾斯忽然被人撞了一下，一只正在播放着什么的手机递到他眼前。但还未等他看清画面，他就被一双柔软的手遮住了眼睛。

“你们太过分了！”熟悉的动听嗓音从他背后传来，“不要给吉尔菲艾斯看这种东西！”

面前的几个男生在嬉笑，他扯下莱因哈特的手腕，仔细看了一眼面前的手机。里面播放的是一对男女在激烈地交媾，高清的镜头对准了性交的部位，情色的声音也异常清晰。  
吉尔菲艾斯微妙地皱了一下眉，没有一句发言。

莱因哈特的脸涨得通红，他对性这回事尚在懵懂阶段，始终稚嫩地认为性爱只能是成年了之后再去做。他方才被这些人捉弄，害羞的反应激起了他们的兴趣，吵嚷着也要来逗一下素来沉稳的吉尔菲艾斯。  
可一帮好事的男生等了半天也不见吉尔菲艾斯有什么波动，都面面相觑，气氛十分尴尬。

“吉尔菲艾斯同学那么受女生欢迎，应该用不着看这些吧。”一个男生调笑着猜测，“人家肯定是行动派，和我们这种需要自己解决的卢瑟不一样。”  
相互之间附和着，为首的男生悻悻收回了手机。

“我没做过，”吉尔菲艾斯突然说道，“我没做过这种事，莱因哈特可以给我作证。”

几束目光齐刷刷扫到莱因哈特脸上，莱因哈特顿时愣住，还没组织好语言，就被上课铃声打断了回答。他松了一口气，默默回到自己的位置。  
吉尔菲艾斯追逐着他的背影，金色短发下没遮住的耳朵红红的。

 

放学一同回家的路上，因为吉尔菲艾斯看起来有心事，两人一度陷入了沉默。

“……莱因哈特，”他犹豫地开口，“我问你一件事，你要如实告诉我。”  
“你问。”  
“你有自慰过吗？”

这个问题显然不是莱因哈特想听到的，他瞬时像受到惊吓的猫，“……怎么问这个？”

“你就告诉我。”  
“……有过。”  
“为什么？”吉尔菲艾斯感到很疑惑，“就那么想做吗？”  
“才不是！”

羞赧让莱因哈特提高了音量，“只是偶尔早上起来有那种感觉而已！”  
“可是也不是非做不可吧，多躺一下就好了。”  
“话是这么说没错……”  
“那么为什么坚持做？是很舒服吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯探究的神情让莱因哈特闭上了嘴，他马上意识到自己问得过头了，连忙道歉。  
“对不起，我没有冒犯的意思，我只是有些好奇……”

莱因哈特闷着头走到他前面，脚下加快的步伐让吉尔菲艾斯不得不迈开了步子跟上。  
在一个转角莱因哈特仍旧往前冲的时候，他一下按住了金发友人削瘦的肩：

“莱因哈特，要不……你带我做一次？”

刚问出口吉尔菲艾斯就后悔了，他不是真的想做，只是担心他们不一样，莱因哈特会想多，才提出这种类似“干脆我也不吃莴苣”的建议。

但莱因哈特却迅速接受了，好友想要一致的心情让他放松了别扭的神经，紧皱的秀丽眉头也舒展开来。  
吉尔菲艾斯看着他，又把想反悔的话吞进肚子。

 

“事先说好，我做得也不多，所以可能不会让你那么舒服……”

莱因哈特这么说着，锁上卧室的门，爬上床跪在吉尔菲艾斯两腿间，不甚娴熟地替他解开皮带。

他靠躺在莱因哈特的床上，床头还摆着他以前送给莱因哈特的红棕色小熊。他不是第一次躺上莱因哈特的床，只不过心情从未这般异样。

莱因哈特的手有些抖，吉尔菲艾斯稳住他，覆盖上自己的，直到他的下体全部裸露在莱因哈特面前。

他感到一丝害羞，虽然和莱因哈特一直比普通朋友之间要更亲昵，但两人对这方面都不成熟，突然让自己私密的部位暴露出来，他多少觉得是否超过了一点。  
但莱因哈特没有丝毫抗拒，坦然地用手触碰他的阴茎。

吉尔菲艾斯的躯体比他发育得好，就连这个部位也比他更成熟，还没有硬起来就已经十分可观的尺寸，莱因哈特心底不禁暗自感叹。

他的掌心是热的，柔软的十指抚弄，渐渐有些陌生的酥麻贴着吉尔菲艾斯的茎体浮起。

他觉得自己的那根在发胀，有点早上起来时的那种感觉。但他通常都会躺着平息，不曾像莱因哈特这样，持续对那里造成刺激。

在莱因哈特两手握着撸动下，吉尔菲艾斯呼吸变重了，这确实是他没想过的触感，不过也没有说舒服得想要经常去做。

友人的阴茎在自己的手中勃发，莱因哈特的心脏砰砰直跳。吉尔菲艾斯竖立起来的那根形状微微往上翘，顶端也比自己圆润的头部稍挺一些。本来在学校，他还对其他的男生喜欢做比较这点十分鄙视，此刻他却只觉得，就算做比较也不会有比吉尔菲艾斯更好的了。

他握着吉尔菲艾斯越来越热烫的硬物，盯着对方蹙起的眉头，想象友人此刻会是什么感受，竟然也慢慢勃起了。  
莱因哈特霎时脸上发热，他埋着头继续揉捏，吉尔菲艾斯的敏感点似乎和他差不多，他用指肚推着冠状，引来吉尔菲艾斯阵阵闷哼。

吉尔菲艾斯看着莱因哈特的动作越来越僵硬，瞥到他两腿之间鼓出的一团，心下了然，伸出手要替他脱掉裤子。

莱因哈特起初有些抗拒，但想到吉尔菲艾斯已经坦诚地面对他，他不应当回避才对，便抬起臀部，让吉尔菲艾斯动手解开了自己的皮带。

金发少年的勃起从棉白内裤中被放出来，莱因哈特发育得十分标致，颜色也是粉嫩的，和他白皙的肤色很衬。吉尔菲艾斯印象中的友人浑身每一处都很完美，唯独让他感到些许不寻常的是，莱因哈特下体没有任何的毛发。  
莱因哈特像是看出他的困惑，怯生生地说以后会长出来的。

都十六岁了当然不可能会长了，吉尔菲艾斯差点说出口，不过他不想打击莱因哈特，反正莱因哈特这样倒是相当可爱。

莱因哈特试图将两个人的圈在一起，吉尔菲艾斯搂着他的腰，手伸在后面将他裤子脱下，露出了整个臀部。

软滑的触感在吉尔菲艾斯的掌心里蹭过，他胸口一紧，移开了手不敢乱摸。

莱因哈特两腿叉开跪在他身侧，两根少年的勃起紧贴着摩擦。他的动作看起来十分艰难，吉尔菲艾斯按下他让他趴到自己的身上挺动。

纵使多年来已经适应了友人精致的容颜，但如此近距离地观察对方情欲的模样还是前所未见的。  
吉尔菲艾斯捏着莱因哈特的脖子，金色细软的发丝从他指间滑过，甜腻的喘息打在他的胸口。

热热的一根贴着他的肉柱蹭着，灵巧的手指按揉着他的茎体，他渐渐体会到抚慰下体的乐趣，不过更让他感兴趣的是友人此刻发软的身躯。掌心下的校服衬衣有些汗湿，莱因哈特趴在他身上发抖。

或许是因为和吉尔菲艾斯一起做这种私密的事，莱因哈特感觉自己比平时要兴奋，连带着下体也敏感许多，他用力地握紧了，不断磨蹭着让快感一波波涌上来。

身上香软的躯体轻微抽搐，吉尔菲艾斯心下难耐，忍不住翻身将两个人换了个位置。他跪着架开了莱因哈特的双腿，金发少年柔软的十指仍旧将两根叠在一起紧紧握住。

他撑在莱因哈特上方，本能地驱动腰部。看着友人颤抖着浓密睫毛在他身下喘息的样子，吉尔菲艾斯竟然有种想要亲吻对方的冲动。  
而在他这么想的时候，他已经这么做了。

莱因哈特的耳朵红红的，吻上去有发烫的感觉。热度灼烧着他的心脏，他扣住莱因哈特的肩，让两人贴得更紧，用力地在友人柔软的手心里抽插。

在急促的动作中，吉尔菲艾斯不知怎的想到了白天在同学手机上看到的那一幕，男人反复进出女人的穴口，两人的姿势也和他们现在一样。  
他闭上眼，开始替换掉那两个角色，想象自己在莱因哈特的体内进出。

尽管吉尔菲艾斯没有触碰过莱因哈特体内的深处，但这样的想象让他变得更加兴奋了。

年轻活力的腰肢加速摆动，强烈的刺激下莱因哈特率先射了出来，吉尔菲艾斯一只手托着他的后颈，白皙纤细的脖子对他毫无保留地展露。  
他轻轻咬上去，莱因哈特贴着他的耳朵哼出声。

友人清亮的声线蒙上一层情欲的沙哑，听得他小腹发紧，坚挺的勃起抵在莱因哈特平坦的小腹上，将莱因哈特自己射出的白浊搅得乱七八糟。

莱因哈特的手掌里都是黏糊糊的精液，吉尔菲艾斯射的时候，白皙的手指正卡在他的根部。  
人生中首次射精让他感到阴茎下方那团囊袋猛地收缩提起，眼前似乎有白斑浮现，紧接着一阵冲动将他的精液一股股抽出，再度铺满了莱因哈特的腹腔。

他撑在金发友人的上方，友人蔷薇色的水润双唇开合着大口吐息。

吉尔菲艾斯盯着那两片唇瓣出神，忽然心生一种想法：莱因哈特的嘴一定很甜。  
不过他不敢贸然尝试，虽然莱因哈特一定不会拒绝他，但如果这么做了，他会觉得彼此间的关系有些尴尬。他翻身躺在莱因哈特旁边，和头顶上正对的红棕色小熊对视，小熊散发着淡淡的清香，和莱因哈特身上的味道一样。

莱因哈特已经平息了下来，脸红着抽了几张纸巾擦着肚皮。吉尔菲艾斯见状坐直了身体，他感觉应该帮下忙，不过莱因哈特已经清理完了。

“吉尔菲艾斯……你觉得怎么样？”

面对这个售后服务一样的问题，吉尔菲艾斯不敢怠慢，坦诚道：“我觉得很舒服。之前没做过这种事，没想到还挺顺利的。”  
他这话并不是恭维，不过莱因哈特没有露出他想象中的开心模样，而是默默地穿好衣裤，转移了话题。

吉尔菲艾斯也察觉这件事该翻篇了，起身整理好莱因哈特的床铺，两个人打开游戏机，装作无事发生。

 

那次之后，吉尔菲艾斯尝试自己做了一次。虽然有射精，但花的时间有点长，总觉得没什么趣味，就没再尝试了。而且他自己做的时候，要不是一直在脑子里回放莱因哈特给他做的情形，恐怕也会变成失败的尝试。  
本身不想做是一回事，但做不好是另一回事，这让吉尔菲艾斯有些介意。

“你平时自慰的时候，都在想什么呢？”  
他没敢直接问出这话，而是给莱因哈特传送了简讯。

“什么都没想。”  
“怎么会？”他迅速地打字，“你和我一起做的时候也什么都没想吗？”

他轻敲着桌子等待莱因哈特的回复，却等了好半天，才接收到一张图片。吉尔菲艾斯迫不及待地打开，却是一张性感女性的照片。

“这是什么意思？”  
莱因哈特没有回复他，又接二连三给他发了几张不同风格的。

“快停下，不要发了。”  
“你喜欢什么样的？”

虽然憋了股气，吉尔菲艾斯还是翻过去耐心一张张看了，“没有喜欢的。”

发完他抬头看了一眼莱因哈特的位置，莱因哈特也正在回头看他。

吉尔菲艾斯皱眉的表情非常明显。  
完了，莱因哈特心想，说不定吉尔菲艾斯真的是个gay。他自慰的时候是抱着吉尔菲艾斯送他的小熊的，不过他也能对吉尔菲艾斯勃起，那么他应该也是个gay。  
这样的想法让莱因哈特心里好受了点，如果喜欢同性很奇怪，至少他们是一起奇怪。


	2. Chapter 2

吉尔菲艾斯本来不想到gay吧来，因为即便他喜欢男性，他暂时也没有想要和谁交往的冲动。  
但一向没什么外出娱乐活动的莱因哈特对此比较执意，想着就当作陪他出来玩，便不再多抗拒。

除了街上时不时有人向他们抛来媚眼，酒吧门口倒是看起来十分低调。现在还不是正式营业的时间，没人检查年龄，两人也没有被拦下。

 

吉尔菲艾斯的身材结实，线条硬朗，显然更符合众多同性恋者的喜好。莱因哈特从进来时就发现了，和在学校的情况相反，这里的男性更多的是看向他的友人。他心里有些不舒服，并不是觉得自身的魅力被友人压过，而是吉尔菲艾斯被更多人关注，恐怕吉尔菲艾斯就会在别人身上分去更多精力。

但他今天带吉尔菲艾斯出来就是想了解友人的喜好，不得不忍受其他人打量他友人的目光。  
而他在吉尔菲艾斯身边显然是个碍眼的存在，只要他在，就没有人过来接近吉尔菲艾斯。尽管不乐意，他还是假借要去卫生间为缘由离开了座位。  
等他出来的时候，他坐过的位置果然已经有了别人。

莱因哈特默默来到吧台旁，眼神不住往吉尔菲艾斯那边瞟。

“这位漂亮的小哥，接下来是一个人吗？”

低沉有磁性的声音在他耳旁响起，他回头看了一眼，吧台后的调酒师正颇有兴趣地看着他，手上推过来一杯橙色的饮料。

“不含酒精，只是果汁而已。”

是往日的话，莱因哈特必然不会轻易接受其他人的好意，但他此时心情莫名低落，端起酒杯就喝了一口。

“十分感谢您的好意，不过我再习惯习惯就好了。”

见他接受了橙汁，调酒师露出一抹笑容，“你不介意的话我还有20分钟就下班了，我们可以换个地方聊一聊。”

“啊……好的。”  
莱因哈特听着总感觉有些不对味，不过他也说不出哪里不对，他确实需要找个人疏解一下苦闷的情绪。和调酒师交换了联系方式，他决定和吉尔菲艾斯说一声，他们今晚不能一起回家了。

 

吉尔菲艾斯正被人缠得有些不悦，见到莱因哈特回来，他甩下身边的人准备离开，莱因哈特却按住他，让他留在这里。

“我一会儿和他一起走。”  
莱因哈特指着身后，吉尔菲艾斯陡然愣住，他转头看向吧台那边，调酒师也回望他。那个男人显然不知道这边是什么情况，但他的表情很尴尬。

吉尔菲艾斯皱着眉拉过莱因哈特走到吧台前，“先生，虽然不知道您具体的意图，但我希望您了解到，他现在还未成年，在念高中。”

“吉尔菲艾斯！”被友人拆穿年纪，莱因哈特瞬间有些没面子，不过吉尔菲艾斯没有顾及到他。  
调酒师面色白了白，看了莱因哈特两眼，低声道歉。

 

出了酒吧莱因哈特一脸不悦，吉尔菲艾斯也面带愠色，但他没有放开牵着莱因哈特的手。

莱因哈特抽了一下，没能将手抽出来，只能任吉尔菲艾斯拉着。

“你根本不知道对方是什么样的人，怎么能和那种人交往？”

“你的意思是知道他是什么人之后，就可以交往了吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯哑然，“你要是觉得他适合你，我当然也不会反对。”

不对，这完全不是莱因哈特起初来酒吧的目的。想到这一切完全是因为自己的坚持，莱因哈特语气软化了些：“……我不是要给自己找男朋友。我的意思是……如果你要找男朋友的话……”

“我暂时还不想和谁交往。”

“那，你哪天要是想和谁交往，要提前告诉我。”

莱因哈特嘟着嘴这么说，吉尔菲艾斯有些好笑，“那是肯定的。”本来还想加一句你要是有了喜欢的人也记得告诉我，但这个设想让他不太舒坦，私心吞了回去。

 

前面是附近的一座公园，两人正寻找着长椅，吉尔菲艾斯的脚步突然放慢了。莱因哈特回过头，发现他的友人眉头紧皱着，面颊泛红。

刚才吉尔菲艾斯只是觉得身体有点热，没觉得异样，现在他的裤裆居然已经撑起来了。他不是特别有性欲的人，果然刚才在酒吧就不应该喝任何东西，就算是别人请他，也要礼貌地拒绝才对。现在下腹灼烧的感觉格外强烈，完全不是早晨那种冷静一下就能压下去的冲动。

他不适地调整了下裤子，说话的声音压得比平时低：“莱因哈特，我觉得……我们要找个卫生间……”

 

莱因哈特站在隔间门外守着吉尔菲艾斯，谨慎地盯住每一个进男厕的人，有几个人甚至直接被他的眼神吓跑。  
分针走了一刻钟，莱因哈特还没听到隔间里有动静。

他忍不住轻声敲了门：“吉尔菲艾斯，你还没好吗？”

“没有……”

想到吉尔菲艾斯上次也用了许久，莱因哈特不再出声。  
这时他的友人忽然又开口了：“莱因哈特……你要不进来帮我一下？”

他一时愣住，但还是在吉尔菲艾斯拧开门锁之后，挤进了窄小的隔间。

“你怎么了？”

“……我弄不出来……”  
他的友人这么说着，凑近他难耐地喘息。吉尔菲艾斯都独处了这么久还没释放，莱因哈特已经知晓了对方没说完的后半句。

他的心跳瞬间加速，花几秒冷静了一下，将双手附着到友人勃起的阴茎上。  
他的手指有些凉，便越发觉得吉尔菲艾斯的那根很烫。

莱因哈特刚握住他的下体，吉尔菲艾斯就绷紧了全身，那双柔软细腻的手不断交替着从吉尔菲艾斯的根部抚弄到顶端，他能感觉自己在莱因哈特手心里跳动。

 

果然，看着莱因哈特的话会有感觉多了……吉尔菲艾斯这么想到，忍不住压着莱因哈特上前一步，莱因哈特一下后退坐到了马桶盖上。

往日身高差距的压迫感更加明显，他涨红着脸给友人撸动，友人涨硬的阴茎正对着他的脸。男性荷尔蒙的味道掺杂在湿热的气息中，他喉结动了动，也悄悄勃起了。

这次的距离比上次还要近，在意识到自己可能是同性恋，而吉尔菲艾斯是个男人后，替友人打飞机这件事变得不单纯。但他立刻唾弃了自己的胡思乱想，告诉自己这只是在帮助吉尔菲艾斯缓解药效。

 

莱因哈特专注的神情让吉尔菲艾斯一阵冲动，他提腰往前挺，顶端抵到了莱因哈特柔软的嘴唇上。  
樱粉色的唇瓣被阴茎上的液体沾湿，莱因哈特立刻移开了脑袋。

他抬眼望向红发友人，对方轻蹙着眉，高挺的鼻梁上渗出细微的汗珠。惯常温和的碧蓝双眼变得幽深，正湿漉漉地紧锁他的脸。

被吉尔菲艾斯这么盯住让莱因哈特也有些意乱情迷，他的双唇微微张开，像是思考了一番，探出舌尖含入了友人的龟头。

吉尔菲艾斯被莱因哈特的行为吓到，但他立刻就被莱因哈特灵巧的舌头舔得无法维持更多理智。

他滚烫的掌心抚摸上莱因哈特微凉的脸颊，细腻而柔软的触感让他心尖发痒，不由得想顶入他嘴里更湿热紧致的深处。  
吉尔菲艾斯不知道该如何形容莱因哈特的嘴，湿润软濡的环境热得仿佛能将他融化，他的思绪已经被拉成一条条绵长的线，下半身传来的快感让这些线弦一般震动。

友人金色柔软的发梢搭在精致的鼻梁上，浓密的眼睫毛蝶翼一样轻微扇动，那张含着他的嘴，也慢慢被摩擦着泛着蔷薇色。

莱因哈特努力不让自己的牙齿磕到吉尔菲艾斯，直到那根肉柱顶到了他的喉根。

他条件反射地收紧了一下喉咙，吉尔菲艾斯在他上方发出低沉的一声，随后在他嘴里抽动起来。

莱因哈特的耳根脖子很快被插得红透了，他开始觉得难受，但吉尔菲艾斯很舒服的样子让他无法反抗。  
他想要咽掉嘴角即将溢出的液体，吉尔菲艾斯的那根却卡在他的喉咙，每次吞咽的动作都被打断，反而让吉尔菲艾斯带出更多沾湿了他的下颌。

 

自己的一整根都在莱因哈特的嘴里进出，友人淡粉色的唇瓣已经被摩擦得呈现蔷薇色，连带着他精致的鼻尖和狭长的眼尾也在泛红。

吉尔菲艾斯本想对他的友人更尊重点，但莱因哈特吮吸他的感觉让他觉得很糟糕。他察觉到一丝想做的冲动，闭上眼便是莱因哈特在他身下喘息的模样。

 

友人的动作变得激烈，这让莱因哈特连带着更加兴奋，他不得不伸下去一只手，按住自己底裤里发胀的勃起。

吉尔菲艾斯越顶越深，甚至已经插到他喉咙里面了。那双抚摸着他的脸的手，也搭上他的脖子，感受自己在里面进出的厚度。

这几下确实是很深，莱因哈特每被侵入一次都有呕吐反应。他闷声流下眼泪，粘着他嘴里被抽出的液体，他整张脸都湿漉漉的。

偏偏这样的表情让吉尔菲艾斯尤为心动，一边安慰说着快好了，一边加快了抽插。

深红色的毛发弄得莱因哈特鼻尖发痒，他用手抵住吉尔菲艾斯的胯骨，不受控制地发出细软的轻哼。

 

友人卖力的模样让吉尔菲艾斯根本克制不住，他按住了莱因哈特的脑袋，强烈抖动着全数射进了莱因哈特的嘴里。莱因哈特不留痕迹地一颤，内裤中一下变得黏糊糊的。

吉尔菲艾斯拔出来，几道透明的丝黏在莱因哈特的嘴上，少许白浊溢出他蔷薇色的唇缝。

莱因哈特捂着喉咙咳了半天，吉尔菲艾斯赶紧替他顺背，想帮助他把精液吐出来。但刚才有许多已经被他吞进去了，吉尔菲艾斯只得替他擦着脸。

虽然喉咙已经因为摩擦变得沙哑，莱因哈特还是摆摆手示意自己没事。他两腿紧紧夹着，不好意思告诉友人他只靠着给对方口交就达到了高潮。

 

等两人出了公园，天也差不多黑了。  
周围一对对小情侣经过，莱因哈特看着吉尔菲艾斯担心自己走路绊到而牵着自己的手，忽然问道：“吉尔菲艾斯，你有想过将来找什么样的对象吗？”

“嗯？什么样的对象……”这个他还真的没想过，但他要给莱因哈特一个答案：“……能和我经常在一起的吧，我不喜欢对方离开我的视线。”

“太抽象了，有具体的要求吗？外表，性格之类的。”

“我看别人的外表都感觉差不多，这个应该没什么影响吧。性格的话，最好是非常有主见的人，至少比我有主见……但是又很依赖我吧。”

“好矛盾。”

“会吗？是说万事由对方拿主意就好了，我都听他的，不过日常又需要我的照顾。”

“完美男友啊，”莱因哈特感叹道，竟开始羡慕好友未来的对象，“不过衣食住行都要你照顾，对方会变成废人的吧？”

“那也没关系啊，做什么都离不开我的话，我会觉得自己被需要，应该还蛮幸福的。”

听到与自己相伴大半人生的挚友轻易给自己和一个暂时还不存在的人设定了幸福的未来，莱因哈特有种被排除在外的感觉，胸口猛然泛起不快：“你这样惯着别人，对方的性格会变得很糟糕的。”

“对方性格别扭，却离不开我，那其实也挺可爱的不是吗？”吉尔菲艾斯沉浸在对另一半的想象中，回过神发现莱因哈特沉默不语，嘟着嘴的样子让他想笑：“你怎么了？”

“没什么。就觉得你的品味可真奇怪，我一点都不觉得你说的那种人适合做对象。”

“那你觉得什么样的才适合做对象？”

“只需要一点，懂我就行了。”  
说完他骄傲地抬起下巴，似乎自己提出了一个呼吸一样简单的要求。

那恐怕这世上还真没几个，吉尔菲艾斯内心嘀咕道，“……反正还有大把时光，慢慢找也来得及。”


	3. Chapter 3

窗帘外的阳光洒进来铺在莱因哈特裸露的小腿上，再过五分钟，他就该起床去学校了。  
他加快了手上的动作，小声地埋进小熊毛茸茸的肚子里呻吟，却不像往日那样感到安心——他不由自主记起上个月在公园卫生间里给吉尔菲艾斯口交的事，这让他整个人更加燥热。他不断回想着吉尔菲艾斯盯着他的表情，吉尔菲艾斯衬衫下露出来的腹肌和吉尔菲艾斯扣住他脖子的手，总算轻哼着射了出来。

又一次想着吉尔菲艾斯发泄出来后，莱因哈特陷入了对友人抱有不洁想法的恐慌。他盯着吉尔菲艾斯送给自己的小熊，直到床头的闹钟响起将他拉回现实。

生活还是要继续下去的，就算发现自己对挚友的感情，哪怕这辈子都不一定有机会告白，日子也还是要一如既往地过下去，面对一切，比如今天早课的点名。

 

吉尔菲艾斯察觉到了莱因哈特最近的反常，他的友人总是在不停地给谁传简讯，和他在一起的时候也不够专心。为了证明自己的存在感，他有时也会给莱因哈特发送一条后观察友人的反应，对方飞快按着手机，他却过了很久才收到简短的回信。

有什么人的重要性被摆在了他前面，这样的意识已经让吉尔菲艾斯心底郁闷，更让他不快的是，莱因哈特今天放学不和他一起走。  
同学们劝他说莱因哈特也该长大了，他不应该还像小学时那样要两个人手牵手一同回家，现在高中女生都不这样了。  
但他们又知道什么？莱因哈特并不是不识路或者柔弱到回家路上也要人保护，他们仅仅是喜欢这样黏在一起的感觉，这是一种心理上的依赖，绝对不可能是说不需要就可以不需要的。

一方面他想要一探究竟，但另一方面如果莱因哈特是找到了恋人，恐怕他无法接受这样的事。他自认为比他还要了解莱因哈特的人尚未出现，因此就算莱因哈特要找对象，也应该……得到他的肯定才是。

由于吉尔菲艾斯实在是不放心，等到放学后，他悄悄跟上了莱因哈特。结果跟了一路，竟然走到了他们上次去的gay吧附近。

红发的少年开始毛躁，他心里浮起了一个不好的想法——接着一个他见过的人出现在莱因哈特面前，正是他上次警告过的调酒师。

远远地，他看到那个男人给了莱因哈特一包东西，这个距离吉尔菲艾斯看不清具体，莱因哈特立刻收进了自己的书包里。

接着两个人一起往路口的方向走，似乎还打算去别的地方。

莱因哈特就这么毫无防备地准备跟人跑了，谁知道那个男人会对自己的友人做什么过分的事？  
吉尔菲艾斯又气又急，赶紧掏出手机给莱因哈特打了个电话。

属于吉尔菲艾斯的来电提醒和其他人的不一样，这显然让莱因哈特吓了一跳，不过他马上选择了接听：“吉尔菲艾斯，有什么事吗？”

“你现在在哪？”  
意识到自己开口的语气有些不善，吉尔菲艾斯压下了自己的怒气：“我有本习题集落你家里了，想今天干脆去你家写作业。”

“可是我现在……我正在和毕典菲尔德一起吃蛋糕。”

“毕典菲尔德？”

“嗯……你不喜欢吃甜的，所以我今天约了他……”

毕典菲尔德今天明明就留下来值日了，值日表还是莱因哈特亲自排的，他真的完全不会撒谎。“你们在哪，要我过来接你吗？”

“不用！”莱因哈特立刻回到，朝那个男人摆摆手示意要先走一步，“我们马上吃完了，你就在家等我……”

“好。”

“对了，姐姐今天不在，你记得拿上备用钥匙。”

“我知道，”吉尔菲艾斯沉默半晌，“……每天不带钥匙的人是你。”

 

莱因哈特回来的时间比吉尔菲艾斯预估的晚了八分钟，从友人还沾着一点奶油的嘴角来看，吉尔菲艾斯判断他赶着去吃了块蛋糕。可能是为了圆谎，更有可能是莱因哈特真的想吃蛋糕。

他叹了口气：“你现在大概也不想吃饭，不如……写作业吧。”

“哦？嗯……”

莱因哈特生硬地背对着他拉开书包，时不时可疑地回头瞧他，生怕被吉尔菲艾斯看到了什么宝贝。

吉尔菲艾斯被三番四次地盯住，忍不住搁了笔：“你怎么了？”

“没怎么。”

连一起自慰这样亲密的事都做过，现在莱因哈特却对他有所隐瞒。如果不是见不得人的东西，那就是送出方对他来说比自己还要重要，而吉尔菲艾斯宁肯相信是前者。

“你今天放学顺着中央公园西路走的吧？”

莱因哈特没想到会被吉尔菲艾斯说中去处，身子一颤，从包里滑出一瓶淡蓝色的液体，一下滚到吉尔菲艾斯脚下。

吉尔菲艾斯拿起来一看，让你从入门到精通的男用润滑。

“这是什么时候到我包里来的！”  
莱因哈特涨红了脸大声道，似乎这样就能掩饰他的羞赧。

“不要紧张……莱因哈特，”吉尔菲艾斯无奈安慰道，“这没什么。”

“吉、吉尔菲艾斯……”

“我也是gay，这没什么，我可以理解。你……想要用这个？”

“嗯……”莱因哈特揉着自己的衬衣衣摆，他可不敢告诉吉尔菲艾斯自己向人咨询“如何对朋友表白”，在得到“睡一觉就好”这样荒谬的建议后居然想要一试。  
莱因哈特没想到的是，他还没来得及练习就被吉尔菲艾斯抓了包。他索性一口气坦白，把包里的按摩棒也取了出来。

尽管两人心里有所准备，也还是为眼前所见到的仪器吃了一惊，这显然比莱因哈特设想的还是粗了点。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你要试试看吗？”

“不了，”他果断回绝，“看起来有点伤身体啊，莱因哈特，你真的要试吗？”

“要的。”

莱因哈特为自己打着气，其实他问吉尔菲艾斯要不要试试也只是客套话而已，一开始他就准备自己用的。毕竟如果两个人可以做的话，他希望能让吉尔菲艾斯再舒服点，是为此才想提升自己的技巧。

 

结果却是——

“莱因哈特，你现在感觉怎么样？痛不痛？”

吉尔菲艾斯颇有一番公事公办的口吻，虽然他确实没有勃起，但也不是一点兴趣都没有，否则现在塞进莱因哈特身体里的手指就不应该是他的。

“好像……可以了……”  
莱因哈特喘息着抱着自己两条雪白的腿，将被吉尔菲艾斯的手指搅弄得泛红的下体展露无遗：“……可以放进来了。”

吉尔菲艾斯点点头，生涩地举着按摩棒，震动的圆头对准了水润的入口慢慢挤进去。

这本来不是什么容易的事，但莱因哈特想象着进来的是吉尔菲艾斯，便不断放松自己，任由滑嫩柔软的穴道自然去包裹毫无生机的塑料柱体。

或许是吉尔菲艾斯在弄他的缘故，莱因哈特对此很敏感，差不多只进去了几厘米，莱因哈特就猛然抖动了一下，随后揪紧了床单调整呼吸。

这一下非常之快，如果不是吉尔菲艾斯一直盯着莱因哈特的脸看，可能会就此错过友人精致面容上一瞬间晃过的舒爽神情。

有个地方让莱因哈特感觉很好……

他动动手腕开始找寻刚才的地方，轻柔地试探，逐渐将圆润的顶端对准了莱因哈特腺体的下方。

莱因哈特被强烈地震动刺激得抬起了双臀，吉尔菲艾斯又按着他的肚子让他躺回去。

友人宽厚的掌心压在他躁动的小腹上，体内被进出的频率也在逐渐加快。

莱因哈特皱着眉低吟，光滑的大腿根部泛上粉红色，勃起的玉茎搭在吉尔菲艾斯的手背上流出透明的液体。

此刻的莱因哈特看起来特别色情，吉尔菲艾斯喉结滚动着，握着按摩棒的手又往深处用力顶了一些。

莱因哈特一只手掐住他的手腕固定，主动摆腰想要磨蹭刚才那个让他飘飘欲仙的那一点，显然快要忘了初衷是想让吉尔菲艾斯舒服。

“这样……很舒服吗？”

“嗯……”莱因哈特捂住自己的嘴，但仍然发出细碎的呻吟：“舒服……”

“哦……”

吉尔菲艾斯不断听着莱因哈特在自己身下低哑的诉求，腿根隐隐起了反应。他换了几个姿势，却仍旧不能调整到一个舒适的姿态。

 

莱因哈特低头瞥见了友人突起的裤裆，胸口腾起一阵涟漪——吉尔菲艾斯对他并不是完全没感觉。  
他轻轻将一只脚搭在友人勃起的裤头上，吉尔菲艾斯浑身一颤：“莱因哈特……！”

“吉尔菲艾斯，你要不要……进来？”

莱因哈特听到自己说这话时心脏砰砰跳到喉咙，而他红发的友人则为这样的询问骤然睁大了双眼。  
他冰蓝色的虹膜上隐约闪烁着不安定的亮光，但面容上毫无惧色：“吉尔菲艾斯……要进来试试吗？”

朋友之间一起自慰恐怕还说得过去，至于做爱……做爱也是被允许的吗？还是说单纯身体上的交流，不会影响到精神的契合？  
莱因哈特手在解开他的裤子了，到这一步也丝毫没有拒绝的理由；友人的手指和嘴，不是也曾经和他的性器亲密接触过吗？这些和实质性的做爱，又有什么区别？

 

吉尔菲艾斯撑在莱因哈特上方，还在考虑他们会不会因为身体的过度接触让纯粹的感情变质。  
直到自己的顶端已经挤入友人体内，突然传来紧致的滑腻触感让他下腹瞬间成片的酥麻，才将一切疑问都抛到了脑后。

莱因哈特体内的热度似乎被他敏感的阴茎放大了，吉尔菲艾斯的腰部不自觉就开始摆动。

按摩棒也不过比两指粗一点，一米八几的吉尔菲艾斯却已经是成年男子的尺寸了。  
莱因哈特紧锁着眉头，用力咬住了自己的下唇，虽然有些痛，但他硬是忍住了没有出声。

吉尔菲艾斯能看出他脸上的表情并非欢愉，只得慢慢地动作。他想加快，却又怕伤到莱因哈特，忍得额头上全是汗。

很热，很紧，很软，很舒服……这是吉尔菲艾斯对初次性爱感受。

作为一个平时对性并不敏感的人，真实的性行为显然让他尝到一丝甜头，尤其身下的人是他仅有的性幻想对象。  
这么说可能会对友人十分不敬，但吉尔菲艾斯认为以莱因哈特的容貌，确实能够引起大部分健康男性的勃起。

而此时此刻，能占有莱因哈特的人只有他一个……这个想法让他年轻的躯体充满了力量，他动了动膝盖企图跪正一些，忽然身下的人猛地弹起，湿软的穴肉用力吸着他。

吉尔菲艾斯的小腹一紧，刚才应该是又蹭到了腺体，让莱因哈特露出了舒服的表情。

与用按摩棒触碰到时不同，这引起了吉尔菲艾斯的兴趣，他又尝试着动动腰，莱因哈特又是一抖。

吉尔菲艾斯忍不住感到兴奋，虽然他之前也处于兴奋的状态，但能让莱因哈特被他打开另一面，是比肉体更愉悦的精神支配。  
他按住了莱因哈特，再度摆动着触碰莱因哈特敏感的地方。

莱因哈特颤抖着用腿夹住吉尔菲艾斯的腰，他体内的那根比按摩棒更热，也更灵活。而吉尔菲艾斯在他身上呼吸不稳的模样，才是让莱因哈特难以自持，情动叫出声的原因。

吉尔菲艾斯不得不在心底默默承认，他是想要莱因哈特的。但他们此刻只是在模拟做爱，等莱因哈特有了真正的恋人，这一切都是由另一个男性来做，他会变回朋友的位置，忍受莱因哈特和别人卿卿我我。  
这个画面原本很难想象，但莱因哈特现在的样子就给足了他想象的空间。

“莱因哈特……”

他呼唤道，想让莱因哈特在此刻记住他的声音：“莱因哈特，感觉还好吗？”

“嗯……”

他低下头，两个人额头贴在了一起。但吉尔菲艾斯没敢吻上莱因哈特的嘴，只是错开了将唇贴上莱因哈特粉嫩的颈窝。

莱因哈特有一瞬间的错愕，但他马上抹去了心头的失落，紧紧搂住吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀。  
自从发现自己喜欢吉尔菲艾斯之后，他常常有患得患失的情绪。为此他想将注意力转移到别的事情上，偏偏吉尔菲艾斯不给他放置的机会，时不时插进他和其他人的对话，让他不得不正视自己的情感。

吉尔菲艾斯的下腹滚烫，用力撞在莱因哈特小巧白皙的臀上。  
一下一下地抽动让莱因哈特体内的痒麻不断扩散，有液体要溢出一样被干得激烈。他前面也勃起了，虽然有要射的感觉，却似乎差了那么一点。

莱因哈特被前后方的悬殊搅得失去耐心，顾不得自己在友人已经变成面前什么样子，握住自己飞快地撸动。

包裹着吉尔菲艾斯阴茎的内腔开始痉挛，吉尔菲艾斯像是发现莱因哈特手上动作带来的连带效应，拉开莱因哈特的手，主动帮他套弄。

友人的手是这样温暖宽厚，圈着他温柔又不失力度。

吉尔菲艾斯回忆着莱因哈特的手法，大拇指按上粉色敏感的圆头时，莱因哈特射了出来。

他白皙的双腿绷得笔直，白浊喷在吉尔菲艾斯的手心，而吉尔菲艾斯毫无准备地射在了他身体里，根本没来得及抽出。

平缓了一会儿，他从莱因哈特体内抽出来，开始替他整理乱糟糟的身体。

莱因哈特一只手臂盖在眼睛上，话音里的语气还带着低哑的喘息：“吉尔菲艾斯……我有重要的事情要对你说。”

“什么事？”

他抬起头，一下撞进莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼睛里，吉尔菲艾斯的心跳猛然快了一拍，但莱因哈特撇开了视线。

“我……”  
这样做完了再告白未免太过分了。莱因哈特唾弃着自己，却也坚持想要表露心意：“我有了想要交往的人……”

他有了想要交往的人。  
吉尔菲艾斯刚才还在发热的脑袋突然被淋头浇下一盆冷水，他才意识到莱因哈特的床上已经没有他之前送给他的小熊了。而友人和别人传简讯的神情，友人去见其他人而对他撒谎的声音，友人把这些道具掖着藏着的心意，一枚枚碎片在他眼前晃过——他却强行拆穿了莱因哈特，并且在对方难以思考的情况下和他发生了关系。

“等一下，莱因哈特。”他打断道，泛凉的胸腔中腾起一股怒意，“那个人懂你吗？”

莱因哈特不知道为什么友人的脸色突然变了，但友人的提问正在接近真相。

“……他很懂我。”

他比我还懂你吗？

原本吉尔菲艾斯还打算追问，但莱因哈特红透的脸颊让他失去了勇气。莱因哈特一定很喜欢对方，才会想要从身边替换掉他的存在。

“我明白了……”他低垂着脑袋，红宝石溶液般的发色黯淡下来，“我们可以不说这个话题了吗？”


End file.
